Ronnie Shaw
|modspecial = |level = 25 |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |actor =Elisabeth Noone |dialogue =RonnieShaw.txt |edid =RonnieShaw |baseid = |refid = }} Ronnie Shaw is a veteran officer of the Minutemen living in the Commonwealth in 2287. She contacts the Sole Survivor at the Castle via Radio Freedom or in person after the mission Taking Independence. Background Ronnie Shaw is one of the few remaining veterans of the Minutemen, and has been around since long before Preston Garvey, Colonel Ezra Hollis or even General Becker around since 2240 known to be earliest. When General Joe Becker was killed in 2282 and the internal strife began, she gave up being a minuteman for a time. But she will join up again if the Sole Survivor becomes general. It is also shown that she heard about Quincy and Colonel Hollis, and Preston Garvey, but despite this she did not answer the call for reinforcements put out by Hollis. She explains to the Sole Survivor that, despite Preston's hasty decision to promote them to general, her respect must be earned and isn't going to come just because of a title, as she's seen many Minutemen leaders come and go already. She is presumed to be third-in-command after the Sole Survivor and Preston Garvey. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Old Guns: Ronnie arrives at the Castle, curious about the current state of the Minutemen. She later accompanies the Sole Survivor in accessing the Castle's armory. * Defend the Castle: She can be the one to start the quest, if she is spoken to when arriving to the Castle after completing both Form Ranks and Banished from the Institute. After the battle, she will give a speech to the remaining minutemen. Inventory Notes * Once Ronnie becomes a merchant after completion of Old Guns, she sells The Last Minute, a legendary variant of the standard Gauss rifle. * Shaw will only sell items during the day. At night, talking to her will open her inventory like normal settlers, which allows the player character to change her gear. * When first meeting Ronnie, there is an option to brawl with her when asking "You were in the Minutemen?" ** Strong and MacCready will like it when brawling with her. ** Preston Garvey will dislike it if brawling with her and will like it if convincing her to rejoin the Minutemen. * Ronnie Shaw is the only named Minuteman not to wear any form of Minutemen apparel. * Ronnie has Rank 3 of the Iron Fist perk, allowing her to deal 60% more damage with her fists, as well as giving her power attacks a 10% chance of crippling a limb. * Ronnie Shaw had a cut dialogue about the mirelurk queen. She would ask how they send away the sea monster. Appearances Ronnie Shaw appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Ronnie Shaw is possibly a reference to famed American Civil War Colonel Robert Gould Shaw, who was also a Boston native. Bugs * The player character may be unable to assign or trade with Ronnie after completing Old Guns, talking to her only opening her inventory (like generic settlers). This bug may happen if the Radio Freedom bug occurred. ** If this occurs, it is possible to restore her shop functions by assigning her to a constructed weapon shop. In the console, click on the store and type , then click her and type . Fast traveling away from the Castle and back may be required before the console command's effect works, but once it does, she will resume her former dialogue and still offer her unique inventory, including laser muskets and The Last Minute. * When choosing the option to brawl Ronnie may permanently become hostile. After about 5–10 seconds she will draw her weapon stating "You're no Minutemen." Ronnie and the settlement will become permanently hostile forcing the player character to kill them all. Ronnie cannot be killed as she is marked essential. She will go into downed state, but when she regains her health she will once again become hostile. If this happens the player character will not be able to continue the quest Old Guns. ** Reloading a save will not prevent this bug from occurring. The game must be closed completely (quit to desktop) and restarted to prevent this bug from appearing again. ** It is advised not to build structures such as foundations before Old Guns, due to Ronnie's navmeshing not being aligned with what will be built to her final destination before throwing smoke grenades. Gallery Ronnie Shaw.jpg Fo4 ronnie shaw castle tunnels.png|Ronnie Shaw opening the door to the Castle's armory Fo-promo-ronnie-shaw.jpg|Ronnie's Model for Fallout: Wasteland Warfare FSO UI C ShopIcon Ronnie.png|Ronnie's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare langnixiao.png|Ronnie's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Commonwealth Minutemen characters Category:Fallout 4 merchants Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters de:Ronnie Shaw es:Ronnie Shaw ru:Ронни Шоу uk:Ронні Шоу zh:朗尼·蕭